Retail product displays can be free standing or counter supported structures. The problem with the prior art structures, especially those counter displays intend for use with upstanding products, is that they are often designed for a specific product and are not adjustable or combinable with each other to accommodate product changes or alternative display arrangements.
The problem is further compounded by the fact that retailer often prefers to keep a consistent theme among their displays. If the displays are not flexible enough to allow different configuration and grouping of displays, the retail merchant may be confronted with additional display expenses because of the need to purchase entirely new displays.